Phineas And Ferb's Arcade Adventure
by adventurewinx
Summary: When Phineas, Ferb and their friends end up in Sugar Rush, they try to go home, but soon find out that Turbo returned! Will they defeat him and go home?


**Hey guys! I was in my aunts house and then I watched Phineas and Ferb episodes and one episode reminded me of Wreck-It-Ralph, and a light bulb! I figured out maybe I could do a Phineas and Ferb ceossover with Wreck It Ralph! So, here ya go! Enjoy!**

Prologue

It's been months since Wreck it Ralph's adventure in Sugar Rush, and Turbo is finally defeated, and the games are in peace. But, it's all about to come down to this when two boys encounter the greatest adventure of their lives.

The sun rises up, and the birds chirping, their beautiful voices had effected the cool air. Phineas woke up with a blink, and tapped on Perry and greeted "Good Morning, Perry. Ready for a day with destiny?" Perry growled, and crawled off the bed.

Ferb woke up, and yawned. He was a quiet kid, and speaks sometimes. He got off the bed and opened the door, with a quiet creak. Phineas turned on a machine and the orange paint made some stripes on his clothes.

Ferb came out of the bedroom and the machine blew his purple jumper pants, and they bursted out of their room, and Linda was reading a book "Oh, good morning boys. Breakfast on the table, hot on stove." Phineas, Ferb and Perry walked into the kitchen and sat down. As Phineas put his food on his mouth, the crunching noises are heard.

Candace was in her room, and chatting with Stacy "So, Stacy. Is the new Hot Teen Issue out? I heard that it has rules how to bust your brothers!" Stacy replied "Candace, is busting your brothers really important? Try to get over it, maybe one day it will happen. And forget about it."

Linda's voice rang out "Candace! Breakfast is here!" Candace replied "I gotta go, bye Stacey." She clicked on her phone, and her feet fell to the ground, and started walking. She went down and Linda said "Candace, me and your father are going to visit your grandmother from my husbands side. So, I want you to behave."

Candace grinned "No problem, Mom!" Her husband had a hat on him and said "Honey, cab is here. Gotta go, bye boys!" Phineas and Fern waved back. Linda and her husband walked through the door. Candace glared at them "You two, you better not invent something today, or you know what's going to happen. Watching on you!"

She ran upstairs, and read the Hot Teen issue #4, then she said cheerfully "Maybe, this could cheer me up." Meanwhile, the doorbell rang. Phineas opened it, and it was Baljeet, Budord and Isabella. "Hey guys, watcha doin?" Isabella cheerfully said Baljeet then said something.

"Guys! I got this new movie, it's called Game Adventure. It's about this guy who is transported to a game and he goes an adventure!" Phineas and Ferb then looked at each other, and said "Ferb, I know what are we gonna do today!"

The scene cuts to the Mr. Litwak's arcade, and Phineas and his friends are near a game, and Phineas said "This, is a game transporter. It needs to be controlled by a person, otherwise, we will be stuck in this game. So, lets test this put in the Sugar Rush game."

Phineas then said "The red button is the transporter, the yellow is the one who brings us out, and the green one is the self destruct button, so don't, press it when we are in the game. Lets test it out." Phineas pressed the red button, and a portal opened.

Phineas stepped in, and said "Come on, guys!" Baljeet, you go control it!" Baljeet nodded, he didn't listen. They went inside Sugar Rush, and Phineas said "I think it worked, Baljeet! Press the escape button!" Baljeet fell asleep, then woke up. He didn't even listen to Phineas at all.

He pressed the red button, not knowing it opened a portal, and Baljeet said curiously "Ooh! I should enter it!" He entered it, but Phineas said "No!" But he didn't listen, he entered it, and the portal closed. Baljeet then entered and said "Wow! This should be my home!" Phineas said nervously "We are stuck!" Baljeet said "It's okay. Someone can get is us out."

But Phineas's words became clear when a kid grabbed the transporter "Oh, maybe I can press this green button." He pressed it, and the transporter disappeared. "NOOOO! Now what?!" Buford screamed. He went away, and Phineas said "Now we are stuck here forever."

Candace woke up, she took a nap and looked at the backyard and said "What? Where are they?!" She ran downstairs and saw Stacey in the house "Stacey, how did you get in?" Stacey replied "Oh, the door was left open." She pointed to the door, and it was open.

Candace then asked "Okay, Stacey, have you seen Phineas and Ferb?" Stacey said "No." They went to the backyard and Stacey asked "So, your done?"

Candace then said "No. Maybe there is a mysterious force always making their inventions disappear. Maybe it always happens because it dosent want them to get busted!" Stacey raised an eyebrow "A mysterious force, really?"

Soon, Phineas and Ferb and their friends walked around Sugar Rush, and saw a sign called: Beware, chocolate sand on your feet. Phineas then said "I don't see any quick sand." He looked down and saw sand. Isabella then panicked "Guys! What do we do? We are going to sink any minute, now!"

Ferb looked up and saw Laffy Taffies, they were laughing. Ferb punched Phineas softly, and they stopped laughing. Ferb tapped on him and Phineas got it. "Guys! The Laffy Taffies up there grow when they laugh! We have to make them laugh!"

They began punching each other until the Taffies are long enough to grab on, and pulled them out of the sand. Buford then said "That was close." The others continued walking till they saw a candy palace, and cars mad sour of candy.

Baljeet walked closer and said "Wow! This candy sure tastes good!" He grabbed a cane from the car as a mirror. He chewed, and not long after 9 seconds, a voice screamed "Hey! Don't touch my cane!" Baljeet stopped, and saw a girl with green hair, wore a hat and boots.

Baljeet spit it out, and she looked at it, then started crying loud. Baljeet then said nervously "Um, I will fix it!" She continued, and a bunch of racers came, and asked the girl "Candlehead, what's wrong-" before the finished, they saw her cane, with saliva all over it.

They glared at them, and one of them said "How dare you! Get them!" Phineas then yelled "Run!" They ran for their lives, and the racers grabbed canes and used it as weapons. The kids, including Perry (Sorry if I haven't explained it earlier) kept running till the reach the Forrest's end, Isabella panicked "It's a dead end!"

The cops of Sugar Rush appeared, and Duncan said "Your under arrest!" Baljeet spoke faster "It's an accident!" Duncan continued "Tell that to Princess Vanellope!" Buford shaked up his fists, but all of them were knocked out.

Meanwhile, Doofensmirtz was walking back and forth, waiting for Perry. "Maybe he is tired of me, I should show him my Tarnsportanator!" Then, he stopped.

The scene cuts to the others waking up in a palace, with a girl with black hair and a gown "Intruders! How dare you enter our game!" Isabella replied "Please! We are not around here!" The girl then replied with a glare "Liers! Security! Escort them to the Fudgeon!" Phineas yelled "We are telling the truth! We swear!" The girl thought for a moment.

Then, she said "Security, drop them." They dropped them, and at that moment, a ship landed, it was Felix, Ralph and Coulhoun. The girl ran to them "Guys! RGood to see you again!" Ralph hugged her "Me too."

Felix pointed to them "Vanellope, who are those people? Your not around here, are you?" Buford said"No, we just got transported from the real world." Coulhoun "Wait, your not from around here? Tell us what happened."

2 minutes...

Ralph then began "So, let me get this straight, you are trying a transporter and you got into an accident. Correct?" Phineas nodded "Yes, and we need to get out of here. I'm Phineas, this is Ferb, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet. Wait, are you the wrecking guy from Fix it Felix?"

Ralph nodded. "This is Coulhoun, and Vanellope. We will try to build it back in Hero's Duty." Ralph walked to the ship, and Ferb said "You know, this could use a little inspiration."

The ship landed in Hero's Duty. It was full of machines, bugs and soldiers. Coulhoun said to Phineas and his friends "This is where heroes team up. And you can also build transporters here." Baljeet said "Did it took forever?"

Coulhoun replied "No, the game makers made this. We, control the games." They went into a tower filled with inventories. Coulhoun then said "Come on kids, get to work." Perry discovered something and walked away, then, a claw grabbed him.

Candace and Stacey were on the backyard "Oh, mysterious force! Please bring back my brothers and I will not bust them!" Then, it was silent. Stacey then said "I think we should build a shrine." At that moment, a portal opened and they both screamed "Ah! The mysterious force!" They both hid behind a tree.

Back in the game world, Phineas cried out "Hey! It's the portal back home! Thanks guys, lets go!" Suddenly, he stopped "Wait, where's Perry?" Felix then said "Who is he?"

Isabella replied "It's his pet, we can't go if he is missing!" Coulhoun said "But I thought you wanna go home." Phineas said "We can't leave without our pet." Candace grabbed Stacey "Stacey, lets all go into the mysterious force and get my brothers!" She grabbed Stacey's hand and both jumped in.

The portal closed, And Candace and Stacey looked up and saw Phineas and his friends, and 4 video game characters. Candace then said "Phineas! Ferb!" Phineas then said "Your okay!"

Stacey then asked "Are we inside the mysterious force?" Then, Ralph replied "No." Candace then said "Why's the wrecking guy, the fixing guy and other video game characters here suddenly?" Vanellope replied "What do you mean, suddenly?"

Candace said "Seriously, where are we?" Phineas then grabbed her hand "We will explain!" Minutes later, they explained to Candace and Stacey "So, let me get this straight: You all end up here with video game characters? And now we are here to save Perry?" They all nodded.

Coulhoun then said "The portal can't open anymore, it will only open after 15 hours." Phineas then said "We have to save Perry."

Meanwhile, a voice is heard in a dark place "Soon, you will be all mine."


End file.
